Betrothed
by moon-majik
Summary: Robin Hood and Maid Marian were meant to be together. A story of love and devotion from a very young age.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Betrothed  
**Chapter:** 1  
**Author:** Moon-Majik  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer:** The cannon characters do not belong to me. Robert is a figment of my imagination.  
**Synopsis:** Robin Hood and Maid Marian were always meant to be together. A story of love and devotion, from a young age.

* * *

"Come on Child, keep up. Stop dragging your feet!" The buddled up toddler picked up his pace, hurrying after his father as they trudged through the snow from the horse to the front door. "Robin - Oh Robin" The small boy had fallen, face first into the cold, wet snow, and his father bent to scoop him up, sighing in barely concealed annoyance. His son's cheeks had turned immediatly red, his nose resembling the berries that would grow on the branches of the trees come spring. The child screwed up his face to scream, but one glance at his fathers stern look made him think better of it.

"Now Robin. Do you remember why were are here?" The boy nodded eagerly, his hoor falling back to reveal soaked brown hair. His eager expression changed to one of confusion and as his father raised an eyebrow his nod changed to a shake. Despite his annoyance, his fathers expression changed to a smile as he ruffled his son's hair, shaking the snow out.

"Do you remember Lady Mary?" A slight nod prompted him to continue speaking. "Do you remember that she got a really big stomach?"

"There was a baby there...littler than me" Robin said frowning, his teeth chattering.

"Thats right. Well Robin, do you remember what I told you last night?"

"You said..Lady Mary has gone to be with Jesus, and we wont see her any more? Daddy?"

"Yes Rob?"

"Did the baby go with her to see Jesus?"

"No Robin. The baby stayed behind, with Sir Edward. Like you stayed behind with me."

"Oh." Robin seemed to accept this, and wriggled to be put on the floor as his father knocked on the door and announced himself to the maid who opened it.

"Come on Robin" He turned around to find his son, who had wanted a little way off and was now sat contentedly in the snow making little mounds. "Robin! You are going to get cold." HOlding his son tightly in his grasp, he ducked into the house.

The atmosphere was one of sadness, and of death. He instinctivly clutched his son closer, memories of that fateful day three years ago, when his own beloved wife had been pulled untimely from his grasp, leaving him only with the precious bundle of trouble he know held in his arms.

"Daddy your squashing me" the bundle of trouble protested, and Robert released his grasp. Opening his mouth to reassure his son, he was interrupted by footsteps and a voice.

"Robert. Thankyou for coming.

"Edward...how are you?" he strode forward, clasping the man's shoulder with his free hand. At the shake of the man's head, he nodded. "I know...I understand." His friend's body shook, as he lost his composure and a tear fell down his cheek. But there was no shame surrounding this crying, even the small boy understood that this crying was needed.

"Lets me introduce you to my baby girl" He said, after wiping away his tears and regaining composure.

"The baby is a girl?" Robin's face was a picture of disgust. The two older men laughed.

"Believe me, little Robin, one day you will like girls." The glare he revieved from the boy was one of pure distain, copied perfectly from his father. "I will not!" Placing him on the ground, Rober chuckled and took his son's hands as the three of them made their way to where the new-born baby was lay.

Robert hung back, letting Edward take Robin's hand and lead him forward. He swallowed. This was the moment that would tip all of his plans to succeed or to fail. How would Robin react to the baby? He settled down on a chair by the door to watch and listen, ready to step in at any time.

"You have to be very quiet" Edward whispered as the two crept towards the cradle. "She is asleep, and we don't want to wake her." The reached the cot, and Robin stood on tip toe, clutching the side of the crib to see, almost tipping it over. Robert sat up, but Edward caught the crib and righted it, lifting Robin up in the same movement.  
"Can you see?"

There was no reply from the little boy. He stared openly, peering through the semi-gloom, at the tiny baby wrapped in linen sheets. Her skin was pink, her head covered in a layer of dark down. Her fist was curled, clutching the blanket, her legs kicking as she slept. Ewdward chuckled.  
"Well, young man?"

"What is her name?" Edward reached down to stroke his daughters tiny face with his finger, and she snuffled slightly. Robin gasped openly in delight.

"What do you think we should call her little Robin?" The boy frowned.

"I am named Robin because Daddy is Robert... you are Edward so she should be called Edwin." His logic made both men laugh.

"But Robin, Edwin is a boys name" Rober spoke up from the shadows. "Maybe she should be named after her mother?"

"And so she is" Edward sighed. "I have called her Marian, after her mother and her Grandmother. Do you approve Robin?" At the boys nod he smiled. "I am glad. Would you like to hold her?"

Robin nodded eagerly, but Robert frowned.  
"That might not be"  
"Oh hush Robert" His friend placed Robin on the floor. "Robin, go and sit on your Daddy's knee." He bent to pick up Marian, gathering her lovingly up with her blankets, ensuring that she was completly covered from the cold winters air.

He walked accross the room and lowered his precious bundle into the arms of the three year old boy and arranged his hands correctly. Robin touched her tiny nose with his fingers, heeding the warning of "gently" from his father and then leant down and touched his lips to her forehead.

"Hello Marian. You mustn't worry. Your Mummy is safe with Jesus. My mummy will look after her. And I will look after you."

The two grown ups looked at each other over the heads of the boy, shocked. Neither had schooled him to say that, neither had expected him to, yet he had. A smile grew on Roberts face, and was matched by one on Edward's. They had made the right choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Betrothed  
**Chapter:** 2  
**Author:** Moon-Majik  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer:** The cannon characters do not belong to me. Robert is a figment of my imagination.  
**Synopsis:** Robin Hood and Maid Marian were always meant to be together. A story of love and devotion, from a young age.

* * *

"Robin come here" Robert patted his knee, and it was not long before his son climbed up, still clutching the wooden horse he had been playing with. Rober smoothed the sticking up hair down and smiled at the sight of his young boy, abosrbed in his task of making the horse gallop up his fathers arm. 

"So what did you think of the baby Marian?" The horse stopped moving.

"She's a girl" Robin's lip curled. Robert laughed. Robin had been taken with the child until they had left the Sheriff's house, and then it had sunk in that this girl would not be another playmate. "She can't play with me and Much."

"Why not?"

"Because she is a girl!" Robin stressed, the horse resuming its journey down to Robert's hand. "She wont want to play fighting. She will want to play with dolls."

"How do you know" Robert responded immediatly.

"She's a girl" Robin repeated again, his little face at a loss as to why his father did not understand. "Mine!" He said as his horse was taken from him.

"But Robin, this is a doll. If Girl's play with dolls, then you shouldn't be playing with this!" Robin's three year old face screwed up, ready to cry. His father raised an eyebrow, but this time it did not have its usual effect, the tears leaked and the wailing started.

But after a while, Robin's tears did not seem to be achieving the disired effect, and they faded, his sobs becoming less frequent. When they had subsided into a little hicup, Rober spoke again.

"You see Robin? If girls and boys did not like the same things sometimes, then you would not be able to do many things that you like to do." Robin nodded, holding his hand out for the toy. It was placed back into his hands and he clutched it to his chest, as Robert wiped his wet cheeks.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Son?"

"Why did me and Marian stay here, while mummy and Lady Mary got to go to Jesus?" Robert didn't answer immediatly, the lump in his throat obstructing his voice.

"Daddy?"

"Sorry Rob" he whispered, pulling his son's head against his chest and stroking his hair. "It was because He gave you both very special jobs to do, and you have to stay here until you have done them."

"What are they?"

"Only you can find that out" Robert smiled, tickling Robin's stomach slightly. "Only you, my beloved child."

"Will we have to do it together?"

"Perhaps." Robin seemed to like this idea, and a smile grew on his face.

"Can we take Much to see Marian? He'll like her as well." he changed the subject suddenly.

"Maybe, yes. Robin?" Robert switched the subject back, trying to hold his son's attention for a little while longer.

"Yes Daddy?"

"I want you to promise me something. Something that is very important. Can you?"

"I promise Daddy" Robin said solemly. Robert laughed, ruffling the brown mop of untidy hair on his sons head.

"You can't promise until you know what it is, silly!"

"I'll do whatever you ask Daddy" The boy said seriously, devotedly, his eyes innocently wide.

"Well." Robert swallowed with emotion, kissing Robin's forhead. "I want you to be Marian's friend. To protect her, to look after her, to love her..." he trailed off, watching his son's face. "I want you to always treat her as though she were your equal, never as if she were anything less. Can you promise me this?" Robin nodded, his father's tone making him serious.

"I promise Daddy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Betrothed  
**Chapter:** 3  
**Author:** Moon-Majik  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer:** The cannon characters do not belong to me. Robert is a figment of my imagination.  
**Synopsis:** Robin Hood and Maid Marian were always meant to be together. A story of love and devotion, from a young age.

* * *

The crying pierced the night air, and Loxley household stirred. Robert of Loxley's eyes snapped open. It was a long time since his son had awoken in tears in the middle of the night...the boy usually managed to wear himself to exhuastion during the day...and his father along with him. Throwing the sheets away from him, he staggered to his feet.

The crying was different. Even when Robin had been a babe, his crying had not sounded like it did now. He had hurried a few steps down the hall to his sons room, when he remembered. It was not Robin. Marian was staying at Loxley for a few days, while her father dealt with pressing business in Nottingham.

Wheeling round on the spot, he took of for his friend's daughter's room, skidding to a hault next to the crib and peering down. The baby's face was screwed into a tight mass of wrinkles, mouth open wide, fists clenched. Her reached down into the cot, lifted her out and held her to his chest, gently rubbing her back, and whispering nonsense words of comfort in her ear.

"Daddy?" He didn't hear his sons voice at first,Marian's cries filling his ear, but was alerted to his present when one of the serving girls who had been hovering in the back ground, picked the tired little boy up and brought him over.

"Yes Robin?"

"Marian is crying."

"I know."

"Why?"

"I guess she is upset."

"Does she miss her daddy?" Robert settled himself down in a chair, a bawling Marian still held to his chest, and Robin climbed up onto his knee, his thumb stuck in his mouth, hair stuck up in tufts. He reached out to stroke Marian's cheek with one hand, the other leaving his mouth and taking her tiny, clenched fist and opening it. She gripped his finger and her cries subsided as she watched him with her dark eyes.

"She stopped crying!" Robin exclaimed, happily, kissing the place on her cheek that he had just brushed. "Marian is happy again!" Robert shook his head in quiet amazement at the bond the two young children already seemed to share.

"Well" He said. "It seems Marian has decided that she likes you. Perhaps I should persaude Sheriff Edward that he appoints you as her nanny!"

"Daddy!" Robin giggled. "Don't be silly! Thats a girls job."

"What have I told you about boys and girls Robin?"

"That they can have the same jobs, and that they...oh" Edward smiled and kissed his son's cheek. He would come to understand one day. Robin's thumb went back in his mouth and he looked up at his father. Edward sighed. He would be able to break many girl's hearts one day, and Robert prayed that he would be able to instil in his son how important it was that he remained faithful to his betrothed, to the baby girl that was now tugging gently on a lock of his son's brown hair, to Marian. He was brought back to the room with a loud "OW" from his son. Robin was rubbing his head, tears in his eyes, and there were several brown hairs clutched in Marian's tiny fist.

"Daddy!" Robin wailed. Robert quickly pressed a kiss to the injured area, reassuring his son. He didn't want anymore tears that night.

"Its alright son. She didn't mean to hurt you."

"Why doesnt she have to say sorry? I always have to say sorry when I didn't mean to hurt Much."

"She can't speak yet Rob. She will have to learn when she is a little older. But I'm sure she is very sorry. And when did you hurt Much?" He gazed at Robin, whose expression immediatly turned innocent.

"I didn't mean to Daddy. I dropped my horse on his foot and he cried. But I said Sorry, and Mistress Sarah kissed it better. I can teach Marian to say Sorry!" The little boy turned his gaze from his father to the baby girl. "Marian, when you hurt someone you have to say sorry. Can you try? Soh - ree?" The baby simply gurgled and Robert chuckled.

"She has to be older before she can start learning to talk Rob. And when she does begin to speak, you must be careful what you say, because she will try and copy you. Now, I think we have sat here long enough. Back to bed for all three of us!"

"Can I sleep in your bed Daddy?" Robin climbed down of his knee obediantly, staring up at his father through sleepy eyes, trying to hide a yawn behind his hand. At his fathers nod, he giggled. "And can Marian?" Robert looked down at the girl in his arms. Her head was resting on his shoulder, her fingers grasping his nightshirt, her eyes heavy but not yet sleeping. Wordlessly, he nodded, and taking hold of his son's hand, went back to bed.

The sound of a cockerel crowing awoke him. The first rays of the sun shone through the window, making him squint even though his eyes were shut. Which brazen idiot put an east facing window in a bed chamber. He opened his eyes, listening for the patter of small feet that usually followed the wake up call from the farm animal. There was nothing. Frowning, he sat up, and immediatly noticed the still sleeping forms of the two children next to him. Robin's arm was protectivley around the baby, her fist clutching his finger. As Robert watched, she yawned in sleep, rolling over fitfully towards Robin. His son's eyes flickered open, and Robin quietly and carefully rearranged his hold on Marian, before closing his eyes and returning to slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Betrothed  
**Chapter:** 4  
**Author:** Moon-Majik  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer:** The cannon characters do not belong to me. Robert is a figment of my imagination.  
**Synopsis:** Robin Hood and Maid Marian were always meant to be together. A story of love and devotion, from a young age.

* * *

"Robin!" The little girl hurried after the five year old boy as he strode impatiently up the hill. "Wait!" The two year old's legs was no where near as long as Robin's and boy often forgot and strode ahead. As the little girl struggled up the slope, she slipped and fell.

"Come on Marian" Strong arms siezed her shoulders and pulled her to her feet, up out of the grass. "Are you okay?" Robin's face peered down at her, concern evident in his cheerful eyes. At her nod he took her hand. "We are nearly there. And I'll carry you back, deal?"

She nodded, happy to let him lead her, and together they caught up with Much. They're destination was the river, where they could float little bits of wood and have races, or sit and draw in the muddy banks... or even wade in the shallow part of the bend in the summer months.

"Marian" Robin turned to his friend, a mischievious smile on his face. "Shall we race Much to the River?" He bent so that she could scramble onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck for safety. Robin began to run down the hill, shouting in glee, the shrieks of Marian in his ear, the challenging answer of Much behind him.

The three of them collapsed on the bank of the river, bending to drink from it, the clear water feeling cool on their lips, and hot skin. It was not long before Much had found three sticks, and the races had begun.

The afternoon sun was hot, hotter than usual for the time of year, and both Robin and Much had tired of racing wood. They wanted to paddle and bath, but Robin, protective of his little friend, ruled that they would not go in the water. Instead, while Much slept in the sun, Robin helped Marian to build 'castles' out of the muddy earth.

"Nottingham!" She pointed at one of the mounds, grinning happily, her face and hands covered with the drying earth. Robin smiled back.

"Oh, well, if its NOttingham Castle, it needs towers!" he quickly shaped two towers on top of the lump of earth. "Which one is this?"

"Loxee" Marian struggled over the name of Robin's home, which caused the young boy to chuckle, and pronounce it for her properly. Marian's response to his laugh was to throw a handful of mud at him. He responded by chucking some back, and before long, the two had exhausted all their mud throwing capabilities, the towers ransacked for the material, bothe children covered in head to toe in mud. And they had turned their attention to Much.

Giggling, Marian carefully drew her fingers along Much's cheek, leaving streaks of Mud there. On his forehead, Robin wrote something, the point of his tongue protruding from his mouth as he concentrated on spelling the word right without waking up his friend. Marian's artwork was less complex, and when she was done, childish squiggles adorned the cheeks of the Millers son. Still giggling, she pushed her way into Robin's lap, and the boys arms automatically fell around her. It was not long before she had closed her eyes and falled asleep agaisnt his chest, and soon after, he succumbed to the heat of the sun and drifted into sleep.

He was awoken by something...something he had heard in his sleep. His groggy, five year old mind failed to make sense of what he had heard, until someone next to him screamed

"Marian! Master Robin, help her!"

Marian was gone from his arms, and the sound that had awoken him was a splash. Marian was in the water. Much was on his feet, pointing as the little girl thrashed in the water, being carried down the river by the flowing water. Robin, who had been taught to swim by his father only last year, gulped nervously. He was in no doubt that he would have to jump in the water to save her, in his mind it was the only thing that he could do, but his father had forbade him to swim unless he was there. Marian's terrified screams convinced him, and he bade Much to run and get help, throwing himself into the water.

What had been cool earlier now felt icy cold, and his clothes clung to him, dragging him down. Once he resurfaced, gasping, he looked for Marian, only to find that she had moved. Her screams directed his attention further downstream, and he struck out, using the current to take him towards her.

"Hold on to something" he tried to shout, swallowing water as he did so, but she either didn't hear him, or was in too much of a panic to understand. Robin couldn't tell whether the water on his cheeks was all river water, or whether he had begun to cry indesperation as the girl was dragged further and further away from him.

His feet were dragged from under him as a deeper current grabbed him, and suddenly he found himself level with Marian. Reaching out, he managed to catch hold of her sleeve, and he hung on, drawing her towards him as the river dragged them further and further. By chance, they passed under a low tree, and Robin, panicking completly, reached out with his free hand and grabbed hold of one of the branches. The tree held fast, and he was able to draw Marian to him completly. Her small hands grabbed at his clothing as she clutched to him, shaking with cold, crying with fear. His teeth chattering, he tried to reasure her.

"We'll be alright Marian. Look. Theres the bank! I'm going to let you go" she gave a cry of fear and clutched at his hand. "Your going to hold on to me and not let go until we are out" He released her and she wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. He reached up for another branch, and slowley began to pull the both of them towards the shore, his small arms shaking with the effort.

Crawling up onto the muddy bank, he made no effort to detatch Marian from around his neck, only kissing her head and curling up into a ball around her. Both children sobbed in fright and relief, as further along the bank, two desperate men searched for there only children.

"Robin! Marian! Robin!"

"Daddy?" Robin whispered. "Daddy? Daddy?" his voice got progressivly louder until he was shouting for his father. There was a short silence, and then Robert burst through the trees and scooped Robin into his arms, followed closley by Edward, who dropped to his knees next to them, his hand reaching to stroke his daughters hair in relief.

"Thank God!" Robert murmered as his son tried to stop his tears...to be seen crying infront of his father at the age of five? Marian, on the other hand, showed no shame, and latched herself tighter to Robin, crying on his shoulder. Mistress Sarah came forward, with a terrified looking Much hiding behind her legs,holding two blankets, and Robert greatfully took them from her, wrapping the two children up.

"Lets get them home" he muttered to Edward. "They catch their death out here. Sarah, go ahead and build up the fire, get the kitchen staff to make up some hot broth."

Once back in Loxley Mannor, the children in dry clothes and still wrapped in blankets, having been force fed warm broth, Edward and Robert managed to coax Marian to tell them what had happened. She had awoken and had gone to play on the edge, and had slipped on the mud. Robert turned to Robin, ready to scold him for jumping in the water, but one look at his tired face made him rethink his words.

"Robin, you remember I told you not to swim with out me?" Robin's eyes widened. "We owe you our thanks that you do not always obey me, you save Marian's life." Robin smiled shakily, his hand reaching out to stroke the sleeping girl's hair. "But do not make a habit of dispobeying me!" Robert sternly brought his sons attention back to himself. "Do I make myself clear?" Little Robin nodded, and then sneezed.

"Oh dear." Robert leaned out of his chair and picked his son up of the floor. "I think you might be getting a little head cold. It is a little to early in the year for a swim, despite the heat of the sun. Bed for you!" As he stood, Robin alternated from protesting, to sneezing and back to protesting. At the noise, Marian awoke, and she too sneezed. Edward sighed.

"Two sick children. Let's just hope that Much does not catch it off them, he shall have to be warned to stay away."

"Oh that reminds me, Robin. Why did Much have patterns drawn on his face in dried mud when he came running to find us? And I am assuming that you wrote the word 'silly' on his forehead?" Robin sneezed again, before bitting his lip and widening his eyes, expecting a scolding. However, Robert simply leaned forward, placing a kiss to his cheek, and whispered

"Silly is spelt with two L's Robin. Next time, get it right!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Betrothed  
**Chapter:** 5  
**Author:** Moon-Majik  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer:** The cannon characters do not belong to me. Robert is a figment of my imagination.  
**Synopsis:** Robin Hood and Maid Marian were always meant to be together. A story of love and devotion, from a young age.

* * *

Robert collapsed in his favourite chair infront of the fire, exhausted. To say the least, he was worried. The children had not reacted to their little swim in the best of ways. Both had head colds that they were not recovering from, although Marian seemed to be worse than Robin.

It had been two days, and the house had been filled with sneezes and coughs, as the two of them lay in bed to recover. Robin seemed well enough, between the sneezing fits, and often demanded that he was allowed to get up and roam about the manner as he usually did, but Robert always seemed able to persuade him that Marian needed him to stay with her.

It was the little girl that he was worried about most. Sheriff Edward had practically moved into Loxley mannor, as after the river incident Marian had fallen asleep in the house, and they hadn't moved her since. The Physician had been sent from for Nottingham, and he would arrive in the morning.

"Daddy" The presence of his son was announced with another sneeze, and Robert was on his feet in a moment, picking his son up from the cold stone floor and pulling him closer to the fire.

"Robin we have been over this, what are you doing out of bed?"

"Marian has a bad throat and she is really hot" his son ignored is question, his large eyes staring up at his father. "She doesn't speak to be anymore." Robert froze for a second, watching his son, fear taking hold of his heart.

"How do you feel Rob?"

"My nose feels funny" he wrinkled it.

"Do you have a sore throat?" he touched his hand to his son's forehead, letting out a breath in relief as his hand came into contact with cool skin. Robin shook his head, beginning to look scared. Robert stood, Robin on his hip.

"I need you to stay in my room tonight Robin, alright?" The little boy nodded, his eyes wide. "Can you go there now? I will come and check on you in a minute?" Robin nodded again and slipped down to the floor. Robert heard his little footsteps padding away, his mind in a whirl. Marian's symptoms seemed all to familar...he prayed that the illness had not arrived back in Loxley.

"Sarah" he whispered as he slid into the room that the children had been sharing. Much's mother was sat on Marian's bed, smoothing the hair away from the sleeping fitful child. "Can you go and bid Edward to come here, and then please check on my Son, he is in my chambers. Oh and Sarah..." Robert looked up. "I know it will be hard, but I recommend that you do not go home to your family until the physician has visited us tomorrow." Sarah's eyes widened.

"Its not just a cold, is it sir? I knew it wasn't, just look at her tongue!"

Robert gasped in horror, hurrying towards the bed as Sarah left the room. Marian's tongue was covered in a white coating. For a few seconds, Robert was taken back to his own child hood...

"Robert" The door opened and Edward hurried in, bringing Robert back to the present. "What is it?" He sat down on the other side of the bed, taking in Marian's fitful movements, the sweat drenching her skin, and his eyes widened fearfully. "What is it?" his question was more of a whisper the second time.

"Marian... its more than just a head cold" Robert whispered back, and Edward lifted a hand to his child's forehead. Robert caught it before he could touch her, but Edward angrilly snatched it back.

"I will nurse my daughter if I see fit!" he snapped, worry evident. "And If I fall ill because of it, then so be it. That is the way of the world"

"But Edward - its-"

"We do not know that!" Edward snapped. "The physician has not yet come." Robert nodded softly, placing a hand on his friends arm. Both men knew exactly what ailed the small girl, and although it was rare in a child so young, it was just as deadly. They lived in fear of it, and Robert knew that Edward was clinging to the arrival of the Physician as his last hope.

No one slept in Loxley Mannor that night.

The Physician arrived early in the morning, as he had promised, and they took him to Marian immediatly. Little Robin had been barred from the room, and the little boy could not understand why he wasn't allowed in to see his friend or his father. Sarah sat with him in isolation, but the boy still kicked up a fuss. His tears and wails could be heard accross the mannor in Marian's sick room, but the little girl did not stir.

"Its Scarletina" the physicain diagnosed after an examination, confirming the two men's first fears. He pointed out the beginnings of the rash on her neck. "It is unusal, for a toddler to get this disease, but it is deffinatly scarletina. The rash has the tell-tale texture." Edward let out a sob. Robert came forward and clutched at the physicain's arm.

"What can we do?"

"Keep her comfortable, give her plenty of water. Theres not much we can do for it. Keep everyone away from her, we must contain the infection. If she recovers, or if she does not, everything that she has touched must be burnt to prevent the infection travelling through your village.

Robert bowed his head, hurrying away to get the message around his staff. No one was to leave or enter his house until Marian was either better, or... A tear ran down his cheek as he heard his son's hoarse crys. How would Robin cope without Marian? No, the child was not dead yet. She had already prooved that she was strong, she would fight the disease. She would live.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Betrothed  
**Chapter:** 6  
**Author:** Moon-Majik  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer:** The cannon characters do not belong to me. Robert is a figment of my imagination.  
**Synopsis:** Robin Hood and Maid Marian were always meant to be together. A story of love and devotion, from a young age.

* * *

The rash that had appeared on the two year olds neck had spread, and the rough texture irritated her skin. Edward had taken to holding her hand above her head, so the ill girl couldn't scratch at her skin. She alternated from a heated fever, to shivering with cold, from periods of deep slumber to fitful dozing and from times of alertness to times of complete unawaredness.

Marian had been very ill for five days. The Physician had come everyday to attend her, but each day had left saying that there was nothing they could do except pray for her. Robin had recovered from his cold, but with one playmate barred from the house and the other ill in bed upstairs, he had taken to sitting outside Marian's room, watching the adults come and go, understanding by their grave expressions that something was terribly, terribly wrong with his friend.

Robert burst from Marian's room on the fith day to find his son asleep on the floor in the corridoor, a blanket clutched between his hands. Joy compelled him to sweep Robin of the ground and spin him around. An awakening which caused the boy to scream.

"Daddy!!" Robert chuckled, setting the dizzy boy on his feet.

"Robin, Marian is going to live!" he dropped to his knees infront of Robin. Robin's face screwed up, and the young boy began to cry. Robert frowned in confusion. "What is it? Robin, whats the matter?"

"Marian was going to die, and I hadn't seen her to say good bye. I waited and waited to be let in..." Robert held out his arms and the small body of his son crashed into them, sobs wracking his muscles. Robert closed his eyes. He had been so wrapped up in ensuring that his friends daughter survived, that he had forgotten to reasure his own son that everything would be alright.

"I'm sorry Robin. I'm so, so sorry!" The little boy hicoughed, his hand curling into a fist in his fathers hair. "But she is going to get better now, you don't have to say good bye. Infact, soon, soon you'll be able to go and play with her again!" As Robert had known it would, this cheered his son up considerably, and his tears stopped.

"Now?"

"No, not now. Marian is asleep. But, since you did not get Marian's illness, you can go and play with Much now?" BUt Robin shook his head.

"I want to stay with Marian. Can I go in her room? I'll be very quiet!" Robert hesitated. The Physician had said that she was passed the infectious stage, but Robert new how often the physicians were wrong about these things... but Robin stared up at him, his eyes large and pleading.

"No Robin" It broke Roberts heart to see the look of disapointment on his son's face. "But we will go for a walk, and you can decide what you are going to bring Marian as a present."

"I get to bring Marian a present?" Robert smiled. "Yes. We will go for a walk, and you can choose something to give her, and then tomorrow, you can tell her all about the walk while you give it to her. Does that sound okay?" Robin brightened considerably, and nodded. "You go and ask Sarah to help you get ready to go out then." The little boy scarpered of, Marian's blanket still clutched tightly in his hand.

"Can we get that?" Robin pointed excitedly to a small doll. The boy had been hurtling from stall to stall all afternoon, pointing out different things that he wanted to get Marian. It was Wednesday, market day, and father and son had walked the short distance to Nottingham, taking them the best part of an hour. Members of the Loxley household had gone as well, relishing in the chance to get outside, having been confined to the manner during the quarentine, and now they hurried around the stalls, buying supplies that they had used up in the five days.

Robert knew better than to buy the first thing his son enthusiastically asked for, and he was proven right by the sheer amount of items that Robin pointed out. But the sun was setting, and it was time to begin the walk back.

"Are you sure Rob?" Robert looked amused, pulling out his money bag to buy the little doll, remembering a certain conversation he had had with his son a few years ago. Robin nodded, and then stoped, his attention caught by something else. Robert followed him to a small stall slightly to the left, one which the owner had begun to tidy away. "What is it Rob?"

His son pointed to a simple necklace, glinting in the light of the sunset. A thin gold chain, with a single pendant. Robert crouched down next to his son.

"You want to get her that?" Robin nodded. "Are you sure? Once I've bought, you can't change your mind." Robin nodded, and held out his hands for the coins and Robert handed them to him, lifting him up so that he could pay the seller. The man thanked them, and wished them a good day, wrapping the necklace up carefully. Robert accepted it with a nod of his head and slipped it safely into his pocket.

"Daddy" Robin yawned. "I'm tired."

"Can you walk home? Its not that far?" Robin shook his head, his thumb creeping up to his mouth. His eyes were heavy with sleep, the emotional rolercoaster of the day having finally caught up with him. Robert sighed, feigning exapseration, although he was perfectly happy to carry his son home.

"I spoil you" he whispered, picking little Robin up. The boy didn't answer, having fallen asleep as soon as he felt his father's arms around him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Betrothed  
**Chapter:** 7  
**Author:** Moon-Majik  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer:** The cannon characters do not belong to me. Robert is a figment of my imagination.  
**Synopsis:** Robin Hood and Maid Marian were always meant to be together. A story of love and devotion, from a young age.

* * *

"Robin" Edward chuckled from where he sat in the corner of Marian's room at Loxley. "You don't have to hover over her, she will wake up soon on her own." The little boy had run straight to the bed and climbed on it, lowering his face until it was only centemeters from Marian's finally peaceful sleeping face.

"Sorry" the little boy looked horrified and retreated of the bed to hide behind his father, who had followed him in. But curiosity got the better of him once more, and he peeped around Robert's leg as the little girl stirred. Edward got to his feet and went to his daughters bedside, stroking her hair, coaxing her into consciousness. But Marian would not wake.

"Robin, come here" Edward gestured, and his father ushered his suddenly shy son towards Marian.

"Whats wrong son" He whispered at the suddenly timid look on Robin's face. "YOu were excited about seeing Marian today." The man had hardley gotten any sleep, as he had been up to the early hours of the morning and then Robin had woken him serveral hours later, unable to sleep. Robert had assumed the boy was excited, but now he began to think that maybe he was frightened. Robert picked his son up, and Robin buried his face in his fathers neck. Robert glanced at Edward, conveying his confusion.

"Look, Marian needs you to wake her" He whispered, and Robin dared to look up, and over at the pale girl lay on the bed. "See? Shes only asleep. She needs you to cudddle her, and let her know that its safe to wake up. Can you do that?"

Robin gave a hesitant nod, and Robert lowered him onto the bed. Robin crawled over towards the girl and pushed her hair from her face, leaning down and touching his lips to her forehead.

"Wake up Marian" he whispered. "Its safe now. The illness has gone, and Daddy and Edward say you can wake up now" The little girl stirred, and Edward glanced at his friend over the top the the children's heads. Robert gave him a slight smile, and then switched his attention back to his son. "Wake up baby girl. Wake up Edwin"

Edward looked up in shock. How had he rememebered that? Robert smiled mischieviously, he had heard his son calling Marian Edwin privatly many times, never thinking to put a stop to the amusing nickname, as Marian herself did not seem to mind. But the change of name seemed to work, and her eyes flickered open, staring at the mischievous grin of Robin above her.

"Marian's awake Daddy" He called bouncing on the bed, all timidness forgotten. Marian paled slightly at the sudden movement, and Robert lifted his happlity wriggling son away from her.

"Quit bouncing Robin" he murmered. "Marian might be sick again." Robin immediatly stilled, and Robert lowered him back onto the bed.

"Are you going to be sick again Marian?" Robin asked inocently. The little girl shook her head.

"No. I feel funny." she rubbed her tummy.

"You were ill with Scarlet." Robin told her. "Daddy said you were going to -" he was cut off as Robert clapped his hand over his sons mouth.

"You talk too much" Robert told the struggling boy calmly. Edward took his daughters hand in obvious relief.

"How do you feel Marian, apart from your stomach?"

"Funny" the little girl repeated frowning. "Don't like it." And her brow creased as tears welled up in her eyes and she began sobbing gently. "Don't like it" Robin managed to free himself from his fathers grasp and landed ina heap beside Marian.

"Don't cry" he murmured, sliding under the blankets next to her. "Your going to feel better soon. Don't cry! I'll bring my horse and we can play soldiers." If anything, Marian cried harder. Robin put his arms around her, kissing her wet cheek. "Shhhh, there there" he copied what he had seen Sarah do when either of the three children were hurt or upset, making both grownups smile.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Rob?"

"Am I allowed to tell Marian about the market yesterday?" Robert looked surprised.

"Yes, of course. Why would you not be?"

"You said I talk to much." Edward chuckled from where he was kneeling. Robin was sometimes to smart and outspoken for his own good.

"He has a point, Robert"

"Well, you can talk as much as you like about the market, okay Robin?" Robert kissed his son and moved away from the bed, suddenly tire. He wanted nothing more than to go back to bed, but he would settle for relaxing in a chair in the corner and listening to his excited son's stories of the market. Almost immediatly, he was joined by Edward, who collapsed in the seat next to him, head in his hands, exhausted.

"Daddy took me to the market yesterday" Robin told Marian, who had shifted her position so that she was lying accross his chest, thumb in her mouth. Her tears had stopped, although her cheeks were still wet, her eyes red and watery. She sniffled. "The sun is not as hot any more, you know. The grass is green again, because it rained a few days ago. Did you hear it?" Marian shook her head, snuffling a little, eyes closing in contentment as Robin carried on speaking. "Daddy bought me some bread from the bakers stall. It was still hot, and I wanted to save you some, because you like hot bread, but he said it wouldn't be hot when you ate it, so I ate it for you"

Edward laughed quietly, imagining just how difficult it would have been for Robert to persuade his stubborn son that the bread would have cooled down before Marian was well enough to eat it. The little boy shot him a glare.

"Shhhh! I'm telling, not you!!"

Both men, despite their fatique, burst into laughter.


End file.
